Emmett at Easter
by markiesgirl95
Summary: emmetts easter story
1. Chapter 1

Emmett at Easter 

_I wonder what I will get this year for Easter._

"Emmett you are like so stupid when it comes to Easter"

"Why am I?"

"We are vampires so we won't get chocolate like Bella"

"Oh yeah. I forgot bout that Edward"

"Let's go buy Bella some chocolate and a BUNNY!"

"Err yeah but not the bunny"

"Why not the bunny?"

"Because Bella is allergic to them!"

"What does that mean Edward?"

"What does what mean?"

"Allergic"

"It means that she can't eat them or go near them as she will sneeze"

_**Phone ring**_

"Hello"

"Hello its Bella. Is Edward there please?"

"Yes I will just put you through now"

"Hello Bella."

"What you doing for Easter Edward?"

"Not a lot I don't think any way. What are you doing?"

"Well I was thinking that we could….."

"…..You were thinking that we could go for a holiday right"

"Yes of course I was. So where do you want to go?"

"Well why don't we go to Jacksonville. Seems like a nice enough place"

"Ok. We're going to Jacksonville"

"So Edward"

"Yes Emmett"

_So Bella and Edward are going to Jacksonville and then I will be on my own so that then means PARTY!!_

"No Emmett that doesn't mean party it means baby sitter and you know what baby sitter equals don't you"

"No Edward you can't give me a baby sitter its Easter and then I can't have an _Easter_ party with all of our friends and family"

_**On the plane to Jacksonville**_

"Here you go Edward"

"What's this Bella?"

"It's the holiday plan."

"Why do we need the holiday plan Bella?"

"We don't my dad gave it to me and he gave me this to"

"What's this and what do I need it for?"

"Its pepper spray and it's so if any one tries to attack you then you can spray them in the eye will it"

"You do remember that I am a vampire"

"Yes course I do. It's my dad he wants us to be safe"

"_We have now reached Jacksonville"_

"We are here now Edward"

"Ok Bella"

"Well come on you need to get off"

"I know we do but let's wait 'til everyone is of and then we can jump off"

_**Bella's phone rings**_

"Hello"

"Hello, Bella it's me"

"It's who?"

"It's your mum. I just wanted to know if you have reached the airport yet."

"Yes mum we have"

"What do you mean darling buy _we_"

"Me and Edward did dad not tell you that I was bringing Edward"

"Oh. No he didn't so were will he be sleeping then because he will certainly not be sleeping in your room"

"Oh its fine mum Edward will sleep in the living room"

"Ok I will send Phil to the airport now to pick you two up then"

"See you in about 5 minutes"

"Ok see you then and please mum don't be late Edward doesn't like to be late"

"Ok he won't be late"

_**7 minutes and 30 seconds later**_

"Come on Bella were are they"

"I don't know Edward"

"Well what time did they say the would pick us up"

"My mum said in a bout 5 mins but its been 2 minutes 30 seconds since then"

"Well did you tell her I don't like to be late for anything so you have to be on time?"

"Yes I did. They might be stuck in traffic"

"I'm going now Bella"

"No wait here comes Phil now"

"Phil….."

"Yes Phil."

"Who's Phil?"

"He's my mums boyfriend"

_**In Phil's Car**_

"So Bella how long have you and Edward been together?"

"Well we have been together for at least 6 months. Why?"

"Just wondering and wanted to know before your mum knows"

"Ok"

"Your mum has some Easter Eggs for you in the boot of the cry if you would like to get them Isabelle"

"Ok. Is there anything for Edward?"

"No we didn't know he was coming"

"Well Charlie didn't want me to come on my own so he said that Edward could come with me"

"Ok"

_**At the house**_

"Isabelle!"

"Mum"

"How has your journey been?"

"It has been perfect but there was just one problem"

"What's that then?"

"Phil was 2 minutes and 30 seconds late"

"Oh is that it the?"

"Yeah. Why did you think something had happened?"

"No not at all."

"So who's this fine looking lad?"

"Oh yes this is Edward"

"Hi Edward. I am Mrs Swan"

"Hi Mrs Swan"

"Hi Edward. I am Phil"

"Hi Phil"

"So would any one like a drink?"

"Yes please mum"

"No thank you Mrs Swan"

"Okay"  
_**later that night**_

"Would any one like anything to eat?"

"No thank you Mrs Swan"

"Yes please mum"

"Okay I will go and get you something darling. Would you like a drink Edward?"

"No thank you"

_What a weird person. Doesn't eat and doesn't drink what next he doesn't sleep?!_

"Bella can I please talk to you on your own for a minute please?"

"Yes Edward"

"Your mum thinks I am weird"

"Why dose she think that?"

"It's because I don't eat or drink"

"Yes but she doesn't know though does she and if she did know then she would freak"

"What would I freak at love?"

"Oh mum u startled me for a moment then."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Well what will I freak at?"

"Oh nothing just something"

"And whets that something?"

"Oh it's an arm…"

"…it's a secret Mrs Swan"

_**The next day**_

"Good morning Edward"

"Good morning Bella"

"Happy Easter Edward and Bella"

"Thank you Mrs Swan"

"Thank you mum. Where's Phil?"

"Oh he's gone to work"

"Here you go Bella and Edward"

"Thanks"

""Excuse me Mrs Swan do you mind if I use your phone to call some one please?"

"Of course you can Edward"

"Thank you"

_**Back in forks and the phone rings**_

"Hello Emmett here"

"Hi Emmett its Edward"

"Oh hi Edward. How is it in Jacksonville?"  
"Everything's fine thanks! How's everything back home?"

"Everything's fine here to so what did you want me for"

"Oh I just wanted to say Happy Easter to you and to see if everything's okay"

"Yep everything is okay here so I have to go now so see you when I get back"

"See you when I get back then"

"Easter egg hunt time Edward"

"Oh. How do you play it"

"Well we get given clues and then we have to go to the places that the clues send you to but I will help you and then at the end we get an Easter egg!"

"Ok let's get started"

_**Half an hour later! The phone rings**_

"We are nearly done now"

"Your phone Bella"

"Oh. Hi"

"Hi Happy Easter"

"Who's this?"

"It's Emmett"

"Oh, hi Emmett. Did you get the bunny I sent you?"

"Yes I did, and it was delicious!"

"I am glad you enjoyed it"

_To be continued……_


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett at Easter chapter 2

_I wonder how Emmett is getting on?_

"So Bella how's Emmett doing back at home?"

"Well he is doing fine Edward. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering as I have not herd from him for 3 days, and did he like his gift from us?"

"Yes he did. He loves him and he said that it was delicious"

"Well that's perfect then Bella"

_**Enters Bella's mum**_

"Oh I'm so sorry for interrupting. Its just that I thought you said that _Emmett's_ gift was perfect and was delicious."

"Well yes I did mum"

"Oh that's okay then but what exactly was it you gave Emmet and who is he?"

"Well we gave him a rabbit and he is Edwards brother. Why do you ask"

"Oh no reason and is that a real rabbit or a chocolate rabbit? Just being curious"

"Just excuse us for a second please mum!"

"Edward what do we say to that?"

"I don't really know what to say to that. Why?"

"Just because if we tell her the truth then she will find out and then she will call the FBI"

"Well just tell her it was a chocolate one then"

"But if I lie to her then she will only find out the truth"

"Well it's a risk you should take"

"Okay then Edward"

"Well Bella, what is it a real rabbit or a chocolate rabbit?"

"It's a chocolate rabbit of course mum. Now who would want to eat a real rabbit?"

_Stupid woman!_

"Edward!"

"What? What have I done Bella?"

"I can't say not while that woman's in the room"

"What can't you say while I'm in the room darling?"

"Oh nothing mum"

_**The next day**_

"Right bye mum, bye Phil"

"By Bella"

"By Mrs Swan, By Phil"

"By Edward."

_**At the airport**_

"Hope you both have a safe trip back"

"Will do Phil. Thank you for the lift and thanks for letting Edward stay the night to"

_**On the plane**_

"Would you like anything for the journey back to Forks?"

"No thanks. What about you Edward?"

"No thanks."

"Okay just give me a shout if you need anything."

"I am just going to ring Emmett to tell him that we are on our way home!"

"Okay Bellakins"

_**On the phone**_

"Hello, Emmett its me Bella"

"Hello Bella"

"We are on our way home now!"

"Okay Bella _I will just tidy up the party mess"_

"What party mess"

"Oh no, no party mess I was only joking Bella"

"What's wrong Bellakins?"

"Nothing Edward!"

"Okay"

_**Back at Forks**_

"Come on Bella lets get back home"

"Okay Edward"

"Oh no their just walking up the drive now quick lets tidy up!"

"We are home now Emmett!"

"Wow its so tidy. I thought he would have had a wild party or something!"

"Oh no he wouldn't have a wild party with us now would he"

"Hello Edward and Bella. How was your holiday and your journey home?"

"The holiday was fine and the journey home was awesome!"

The end


End file.
